Ego
by my shangri-la
Summary: There's a reason Dom and Letty work so well together. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Ego**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I really have to keep doing this?**

**Rating: Ummm… T: for suggestiveness and cursing?**

**Summary: There's a reason Dom and Letty work so well together.**

**Chapter 1**

It was their third year at Race Wars. It was late Saturday afternoon, and their team was cleaning up _good_. Leon and Vince had made around twelve thousand each. Mia had an extra eight in her wallet – _sans Dominic's approval of course_. But a girl needs new shoes every once in a while.

And Letty and Dom had won nearly sixty thousand between the two of them. Letty was in for a good – _long_ – night of celebrating.

Letty caught the end of Dom's latest win from a distance away with a smirk on her face. Mia appeared at her side, silent as a damn ninja.

"Are we _counting_ how many races he's won this weekend?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm just counting the money, baby", Letty grinned.

"Look at him", Mia rolled her eyes, watching her brother move his car out of the way and head back in the direction of their trailers. "He's walking around like he's King Shit, or something."

"Mhm", Letty mumbled, distracted by the sight of Dom walking towards her.

"_Letty_", Mia hissed exasperatedly, elbowing her in the ribs. "You _know_ how he gets. His ego will be bigger than _California_ by the time this weekend is over."

"Yeah."

"_Yeah- _what are we going to do about it?! It'll take weeks to get his head back down to normal size again."

Letty shrugged. "I kinda like it sometimes."

"_Oh, Lord-_"

She smirked. "It gets me hot."

Mia groaned. "There's something wrong with the two of you."

"All I know is that when he's all loose and relaxed, and cocky as hell, I sure ain't complaining when we get in bed. The sex is fucking magical", Letty practically purred.

"_God_", Mia whined. "I don't always need to know _everything_."

Letty gave a throaty laugh. "Yeah, you just wanna know _what_ you wanna know – exactly when you want to know it."

Mia scrunched her eyebrows. "I think I should be offended by that."

"Be offended all you want", Letty said easily. "I'm getting me some hot sex tonight."

Mia grimaced, but her retort was cut off when Dom finally got through the crowd and stood in front of them.

He looked between them and laughed at the distinctly different looks on their faces. "What?"

Letty grinned wide as a Cheshire cat. "Oh, I was just explaining to Mia here, just how hard you're going to be pounding me into the mattress tonight."

He raised an amused eyebrow. "Is that right?" he asked easily.

Letty grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down for a rough kiss which he reciprocated. She moaned into his mouth when his hands went under the back of her tank top, sliding over her sweat damp skin, heated from the desert sun.

"You still gotta ask?" she growled when they finally separated from each other's mouths.

His hands settled on her hips, holding her against him as he nuzzled her neck. "What's got you so hot and bothered?" he teased.

"_You_", she muttered roughly.

"Me?" he let out a low laugh.

"Can we get horizontal somewhere, like _now_?" she ordered, frustration apparent in her voice. _Like she was __**really**__ going to tell him how hot it made her when he raced. Not like he didn't know already._

His teeth grazed her jaw-line, "Yeah? Can't wait, huh?"

"Ugh, just-"

"You guys are starting to attract a crowd", Mia interrupted, mildly amused. _**She**__ may have learned to avert her eyes quickly – when Dom and Letty got 'in the zone', they didn't see anyone but each other – but they were in __**public**__ dammit. And standing in a crowd in the middle of the desert was no place for them to be taking each other's pants off._

Dom grinned over at her and tugged Letty towards their trailer.

"Hey, Mia!" Letty called over her shoulder.

Mia turned back with a put-upon sigh. "What?" she asked warily.

"If the trailer starts rockin', don't come a-knockin'", she smirked, making Dom laugh from behind her.

Mia groaned. "Just go", she grumbled, waving them off. "I need a beer."

Before she could make herself scarce, she saw her brother pick up Letty and lift her into the five-wheel, letting her bypass the steps completely before he followed, slamming the door with a bang.

She shook her head. "Total horn-dogs, and still so damn cute", Mia muttered to herself as she walked away to find Hector's crew before the trailer really _did_ start to rattle.

00

**A/N: The second half will be posted sometime Thursday – it's a bit longer. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. If you catch any errors, feel free to let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ego**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I really have to keep doing this?**

**Rating: Ummm… T: for suggestiveness and cursing?**

**Summary: There's a reason Dom and Letty work so well together.**

**Chapter 2**

It started like most drama-filled nights did – at the races, with some racer chasers running their mouths. Dominic usually made it a point not to take them seriously, even if Letty said he humored them too much for her liking. But occasionally, they forced his hand. More like, _they forced him to grab Letty so she couldn't rip their jelly spines out their throats._ Her words, not his.

Apparently the belt-skirts were feeling exceptionally stupid and daring tonight. At least three of them were being vocal enough to Letty's face that the crowd was gathering closer.

Dom rolled his eyes. _Did all these girls have to talk like they had a mouth full of bubblegum? And since when was a vest and bikini bottoms count as an outfit? Maybe the cowboy hat made it an ensemble-_

He shook his head and tuned back into the conversation.

"- why he even keeps you around. You look down your nose at us like you think you're better, but I've never seen _you_ out there racing", the nasally blonde gestured towards the street.

_Uh-oh._

"Listen here, you little-"

Letty was approaching the girl with menacing intent. Dom stepped in swiftly then, before there could be any bloodshed. He snagged her by the belt loop of her skin tight jeans – she'd _been aiming to torture him, and damn was it working_ – and yanked her back against his chest braced for her fist.

Her head whipped around and she _glared_ at him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go before I decide to make you sleep on the couch tonight", she growled.

He just smirked. _She hated when he stepped in on her fun._ "I've got a better idea", he said pointedly in her ear, "One that won't end up with me trying to bail you out of jail for assault. I can't imagine that would go well."

Letty relaxed marginally. "Make it quick", she muttered under her breath.

Dom looked over at the girls who were less than pleased, but still managed to look smug. _Maybe he __**should**__ just turn Letty loose-_

"You think Letty can't race?" Dom wondered lazily.

"I've never seen her" one of the girls answered.

"Anyone else? Someone care to make a wager on that? Because I'm thinking two grand for the buy in, winner goes home with the pot. We just need three challengers", he eyed the crowd, chancing a quick glance to Letty who was leaning on him, now semi-relaxed and looking dangerously amused. "You wanna race tonight, baby?" he purred in her ear.

"Don't make it too easy on me, papa", she murmured. "You know I like a challenge."

He snorted. "I'll see what I can do."

It took only minutes to weed through the crowd to find a few semi-decent racers that thought they'd be getting easy money. Finally, Hector was holding the eight thousand, and the cars were lined up, drivers waiting for their cue.

"That's cruel, dawg", Leon smirked as they waited at the finish line. "Those guys are gonna be pissed."

Dom just nodded. "People shouldn't run their mouths if they can't back their shit up."

0

Less than two minutes later, the race had started and ended, Letty's car crossing the finish line by what may have been a _mile_ ahead of the other three leaving the crowd a bit stunned. Dominic just grinned. "That's my girl", he said with a nod, heading to meet her as noise erupted.

Dom scooped her up from behind and set her on his shoulder, grinning at the sound her surprised shriek. "Put me down, asshole!" she ordered with a laugh.

He set her on the ground, getting a glare for the discreet pat on the rear he had given her. "Go get your cash, baby", he smirked. Then he looked back at the crowd. "Anyone else want their ass handed to them?" When no one else opened their mouth in challenge, Dom snorted. "I thought not", he muttered under his breath, sort of amused that his girl had _literally _beat the crowd into submission – at least for one night.

0

Music was booming from the speakers, the house was filled to capacity, and a few people were dancing in the living room. Letty was in good spirits, still riding the high from her win. And since this party was more or less in her honor, the skanks were in short supply. Dominic stood on the sidelines with a beer in hand and just watched her. He was more than content letting her run things for the night.

Vince came from the kitchen after passing Letty a bottle of Johnny Walker Black. Dom wondered absently where the hell that had come from as Vince headed in his direction warily. "Some of Hector's guys challenged to a shots contest", he explained. "I would have tried to stop her, but… I'm kind of afraid she'll scratch my eyeballs out." He shuddered.

Dom snorted. "It's fine. They'll end up on the floor before she'll even feel it."

"That's 'cause she's been drinking with us since she was fifteen", Vince shook his head wryly. "She's practically immune."

"Yeah, and she's pretty damn pleased with herself right now", Dom added with a grin. "Adrenaline burns the alcohol right out of her blood."

"And we're heading into territory I don't want to hear about", Vince muttered, walking away.

Dom barked out a laugh. _Yeah, maybe his and Letty's personal relationship left a little to be desired by way of discretion most times._

0

Twenty minutes later had Letty looking even smugger than before, and a few guys glaring at her half-heartedly as they leaned drunkenly against the counter.

She turned her head then, meeting his eyes for a brief second, flashing a grin before continuing what she was doing.

He groaned. _God, he wanted her._ He didn't think anyone besides her could get him revved up so damn fast. Dom walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "I want you naked in my bed in five minutes", he growled heatedly into her ear.

Her head tilted just slightly to catch his look. The lust in his eyes nearly stole her breath. She managed a smirk. "What's in it for me?"

He pressed himself against her, keeping his voice low enough to reach her ears only. "I'll make you scream until you're hoarse tomorrow."

Her eyebrow cocked, "Promise?"

"Get upstairs", he ordered. "Let's find out."

00

**A/N: Done! Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. You guys are the best.**


End file.
